1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network that converts data in a first format into data of a second format prior to performing communication, a data communication apparatus capable of performing communication using data in the first format, a communication system having all the above, and a control method for all the above.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in a facsimile machine or a communication system, when information regarding a priority level need to be added to a facsimile message to be sent, an image corresponding to an applicable priority level, e.g. the words xe2x80x9cHIGHEST PRIORITYxe2x80x9d are written over on a document itself of the facsimile message (a document of an applicable page if there is more than one page), and the image is read by a scanner or the like before it is sent according to a standard facsimile sending procedure. A facsimile receiver receives the message in a standard manner and outputs the received message through a printer or other means.
An electronic mail system allows information regarding a priority level to be attached to a created electronic mail. For instance, when a sender of an electronic mail creates an electronic mail using mailer software for creating an electronic mail on an information and data apparatus such as a personal computer, the sender can set five priority levels, namely, xe2x80x9cHighestxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cHighxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cAveragexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cLowxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cLowestxe2x80x9d, and attach one of these priority levels to the electronic mail when sending the mail. This enables a receiver of electronic mail to check at a glance the priority level of each mail on the mail itself or on a receiving list when the receiver receives them.
As electronic mail system becomes more widespread, there has been proposed a facsimile type electronic mail apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,233. This facsimile type electronic mail apparatus combines a function for performing communication of facsimile type data as in a conventional facsimile machine and a function for converting images read through a scanner or the like into data in an electronic mail format so as to permit transmission and reception of electronic mail converted into the electronic mail format.
Furthermore, there has also been announced a xe2x80x9cstorage and conversion typexe2x80x9d system that receives sent data in the facsimile format via a network, then converts the received facsimile-format data into an electronic mail before sending the data to an electronic mail apparatus so as to allow the data to be accepted by the electronic mail apparatus. In this case, an electronic mail address of a receiving electronic mail apparatus is usually registered in advance.
In current communication systems or facsimile machines, however, there is no effective means available for attaching a priority level to a facsimile message to be sent. This has been posing a problem in that a priority level cannot be attached even when an electronic mail is sent to a terminal capable of receiving an electronic mail that includes information regarding a priority level.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to make it possible to notify a network, which converts data from a first format into a second format for communication, of a priority level of an image transmitted in the first format.
Another object of the present invention is to allow a priority level of data received in the first format to be attached when converting the received data from the first format into the second format.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.